


Sammy: The littlest Winchester

by DragonSgotenks



Series: Building my home with you [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: The Winchester family has been growing larger over the last few years and Dean and Cas decide their family is complete....almost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last part of the main story for this series. 
> 
> Thank you to those who have been here from the beginning. Your comments and kudos kept me going :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own and as always enjoy!
> 
> TW: check end notes.

* * *

 

 

Cas smiles down at Ben. His son is definitely what you would call a "wiggle worm" but Cas still manages to snap the last button on his onesie and pull up his little jeans.

 

Today is family picture day and Dean has been weirdly excited about everyone having matching outfits. Cas is more than happy to let Dean have his fun and he has to admit the kids look darling in their little western themed clothes.

 

He isn't quite as fond of his own cowboy attire but the look on his husband's face when he had stepped out of the dressing room found him swallowing back any complaints he might have voiced.

 

Suffice to say the hat has gotten a lot of play in their bedroom the last few weeks.

 

For now he scoops up Ben and blows a little raspberry against his neck. He loves the squeal of delight he gets for his efforts.

 

"Dean, Ben's ready. Come trade me and I'll get Emma dressed."

 

Dean is in charge of keeping the kids clean and presentable while Cas makes sure they are each dressed and groomed for their family portrait.

 

It's only a moment before Dean appears in the doorway with a freshly bathed Emma on his hip.

 

His smile could rival the sun as he looks at Ben.  

 

He's dressed in a yellow onesie that resembles a button down dress shirt and dark blue baby jeans. He'll have a cowboy hat for the pictures as well but they agreed it was best to hold off on it until it's time for the shoot.

 

"Look at my little cowboy! Are you ready to get your yeehaw on kiddo?"

 

Cas laughs at his husband's antics. At least he keeps things fun. Wrangling five kids for a family picture is extremely stressful but Dean's been keeping everyone smiling and having a good time. 

 

Cas gives him a quick kiss as they pass off the babies.

 

Emma is a lot calmer than Ben and Cas has her in her denim dress in no time. A little yellow flower pinned in her hair. Since Emma is the last in line to get dressed Cas gathers her up and they make their way to the backyard.

 

Dean's got the kids by the big willow tree in the back. He has gone all out and even bought a few hay bales for props.

 

Lenore's dress matches Emma's but with a purple flower to match her glasses. Claire opted to wear jeans and a button down like Jack and Ben but agreed to wear a flower in her hair like her sisters.

 

Dean's wearing a butter yellow button down, tucked into light denim jeans, with an alarmingly large belt buckle on full display. His white cowboy hat is perched on top of his head like a crown.

 

Cas loves his dorky cowboy with all his heart.

 

He walks up to Dean, putting a little swager in his hips, the movement has Emma giggling.

 

"Howdy partner," he drawls.

 

Dean bursts out laughing and then draws him in to kiss his smiling face. He gives Cas a once over, taking in his purple button down and dark wash jeans. The hat on his head is black and tipped up so he can see better.

 

"Hhm you're looking mighty handsome there cowboy. I may need to take you for a ride later."

 

" _ Dean! _ "

 

His husband dances away as he laughs.

 

The photographer calls them to attention and they get the boys hats on them before trying to form some kind of organized pose. 

 

It's chaotic and Dean is no help, as he keeps whispering dirty cowboy puns in Cas' ear, making him blush and laugh. The kids can't keep still and Jack manages to lose his hat at one point and ends up with one of the girl's flowers in his hair.

 

Eventually, by the grace of whatever god might be watching and the photographers gold star patience, they manage to get a few decent shots.

 

They decide, since they're all dressed up, to go out to the local steakhouse for dinner. Dean is loving every minute of it. Tipping his hat at people and calling the waitress ma'am and darlin'.

 

By the time they make it home Cas isn't sure if he should be laughing or tearing his husband's clothes off with his teeth.

 

Bedtime doesn't take long, as the kids are exhausted from their busy day, and Cas has never been so grateful.

 

Dean's still in the bathroom when he strips and crawls into bed, leaning against the headboard while he waits.

 

The bathroom door opens to reveal Dean in nothing but his hat and a wide grin.

 

"Well cowboy, I do believe I promised you a ride."

  
  


* * *

 

 

Dean sits quietly on the couch. It's early morning, not even light out, and everyone else is sleeping.

 

He's staring at the picture on the wall. It's the best shot from their photoshoot a few months ago. 

 

Cas has Emma on his hip with his arm around Dean who's holding Ben. Cas has a big gummy smile on his face, the kind that makes his nose scrunch up, while Dean has his head thrown back in laughter. Ben is staring at his Papa with his own gummy smile and Emma is staring straight at the camera with a little pout. Claire is sitting on a haybale in front of them with Jack under one arm and Lenore under the other. Jack's cowboy hat is missing but he has the yellow flower from Claire's hair tucked behind his ear. Everyone looks so happy. 

 

Dean swallows. He's been feeling off lately and this morning he woke up sick to his stomach.

 

The night of their photoshoot is playing in his mind. The timing would certainly make sense. He doesn't know what he's feeling right now but he does know his stomachs in knots.

 

If he's pregnant again what would that mean for their family? They look so happy, so complete, in their photo. Would another baby be too much? Would Cas resent him? After all he's the one home all day with the kids. 

 

Dean can't deny the little flutter of happiness though at the thought of another baby. 

 

"Dean? What are you doing up love?"

 

Dean closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. 

 

"Couldn't sleep. I woke up sick and just decided to sit out here for a bit so you could get some more rest."

 

"You woke up sick? Do you need me to get you something? Call the doctor?"

 

Cas has a pinch between his eyebrows and Dean knows he can't put off talking about this any longer.

 

"Come here." He pats the cushion next to him to show he wants Cas close.

 

His husband drops down tiredly and reaches for his hands.

 

"Cas, I think...I think I might be pregnant."

 

He can't look Cas in the eye and as the silence stretches on his anxiety ramps up.

 

"Oh Dean. Oh sweetheart, why didn't you say something sooner?"

 

"I don't know Cas. I'm scared I guess. I don't know what to feel right now."

 

Cas has his arms around him now and Dean finally feels like he can breath. He clings tight to his husband for a few minutes before they break apart.

 

"Ok. This is what we'll do. You call in sick and I'll call Sam and see if the kids can spend the day with him and after I drop them off I'll pick up a test from the store. Then we'll find out for sure and go from there. But no matter what the test says I plan on spending the day with you in my arms. Ok?"

 

Dean feels overwhelmed with love and gratitude as he looks into his husband's ernest blue eyes.

 

"Ok Cas, yeah, that sounds like a great plan."

 

By mid morning Dean has kissed his kids goodbye and is settled on the couch waiting for Cas to get back. Sam actually sounded pretty excited to have the whole day with his nieces and nephews. 

 

By the time Cas gets home with the test Dean is clammy and his stomach is rolling with nerves. He doesn't even wait for Cas to make it all the way in the house before he's grabbing the bag from his husband's hands and sprinting for the bathroom.

 

Now he sits next to Cas, the silence deafening, his leg bouncing a mile a minute. How the hell can three minutes feel like an eternity.

 

The timer on his phone starts beeping and Dean leaps off the end of the bed. He's scrambling to the bathroom counter where he left the test while they were waiting. Cas bought one of the fancy ones that displays your results with the words "pregnant" or "not pregnant".

 

Cas is right behind him, which is good, because as soon as he reads the test his knees buckle and he has to hold on to Cas to keep from falling.

 

He didn't realise until this moment how much that little flutter of happiness had meant to him. 

 

Now that he's looking at the words "not pregnant" he can recognize the crushing feeling of disappointment that is flowing through him.

 

"Dean, Dean love what does it say? Talk to me sweetheart. I don't know what's happening."

 

Dean throws his arms around Cas and lets the tears slip from his eyes. In a watery voice he manages to tell Cas he's not pregnant.

 

Cas holds him tight and rubs his back. His big warm hands moving in soothing circles as he kisses his forehead and coos into his ear.

 

After a while Dean feels drained and empty but together enough to move out of the bathroom to lay on their bed. True to his earlier claim Cas crawls in and wraps him in his arms.

 

"Talk to me love, please."

 

"I don't know Cas. I was worried that it might be too much to add another kid but I guess it had kind of felt nice to think I might be pregnant again." Dean sniffs and tries to stop his tears.

 

"I...I didn't know how much I wanted it till the test was negative." He wipes his face and keeps his eyes shut tight .

 

Cas holds him for awhile before he grips Dean by the chin to tip his head up

 

He kisses him gently. Brushes he lips across his forehead, each eyelid, the tip of his nose, and then softly on his lips.

 

"Dean, would it make you feel better if we talked about this or do you just want me to hold you?"

 

He shrugs.

 

"Would you have been happy? If I had been pregnant? Would you have been happy or upset?"

 

Cas takes a few moments to collect his thoughts before answering.

 

"I wouldn't have been upset Dean. Worried maybe? The twins aren't even a year old and you had a hard pregnancy. I don't think this is the right time for another baby sweetheart."

 

While Dean can understand the logic behind Cas' words they still hit him hard in the gut.

 

"Dean, listen for a minute. Right now is not the best time but I'm not saying no. I think we need to talk about it at a more appropriate time."

 

Dean takes a deep breath and attempts to calm down. 

 

"So we can talk about it again then? Maybe after Emma and Ben's birthday?"

 

"That sounds like a great plan Dean. I'm sorry you're sad right now love. Just tell me what you need and I'll take care of it."

 

"Just hold me for a while please."

 

"Of course Dean."

 

Cas tightens his arms and goes back to dropping little kisses on his face.

 

"I love you Cas."

 

"I love you too Dean."

 

They spend most of the day like that. Cas holding Dean tight and Dean dozing on and off snuggled into his husband. By dinner time he's missing his babies so they swing by Sam's to pick up the kids and some chinese takeout.

 

Once he's settled with his family all around him Dean feels the knot of sadness loosen. He doesn't need to feel sad about what might have been because he has the here and now to be happy. 

 

After the twins' birthday they'll decide what to do but until then he has five beautiful kids to shower with his love. He looks over at Cas and reaches out to grasp his hand. Dean gives it a little squeeze to let his husband know he's doing ok. 

 

Cas gives him a gentle smile and a squeeze back and Dean knows no matter what they decide to do he will always love this amazing man.

 

* * *

 

Four months after Emma and Ben's second birthday Dean stares down at the words "pregnant" with a smile stretching from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks! I'll most likely add time stamps as they come to me but this is the end of the main part of the series. If you haven't read "Home" it's what inspired this series and was my first posted fanwork. You may enjoy it.
> 
> The smut starts in the first part of this story so if you want to skip go straight to the line break.
> 
> I've had so much fun with this story and I've loved reading your comments and seeing your kudos!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy :)

* * *

 

 

"Ugh! This sucks."

 

Cas smiles fondly as he nuzzles into the back of Dean's neck. He presses firmly into his husband's back and allows his hands to roam along his swollen belly. Only a few more weeks till Dean's due date and he feels fit to burst.

 

"Cas are you listening?" 

 

Cas will never admit to finding the pout in Dean's voice cute.

 

"Yes. Tell me what "sucks" and I'll try to remedy it."

 

Dean huffs at him but settles back down and into Cas' hold.

 

"I'm too big for sex but these pregnancy hormones have me horny as fuck."

 

Cas tries to stop the snort of laughter from spilling out but doesn't quite succeed.

 

"Hhmm," he hums as he trails his lips along Dean's shoulder.

 

"I don't think you're too big. In fact I'd be more than happy to prove you wrong if you hand me the lube sweetheart."

 

Dean lets out a breathy sound as he stretches to reach the nightstand. The bottle he passes back to Cas is still three quarters full, emphasizing the fact they've had little opportunity for intimacy.

 

"Please Cas, I've missed you like this."

 

He quiets him with a kiss. Letting his tongue slip past Dean's sweet lips into the hot cavern of his mouth. It's a bit awkard at this angle but he's not going to complain.

 

Staying pressed along Dean's back Cas pushes against his thigh. Forcing him to bend at his knee and give him access to his hole. He brushes along Dean's dry pucker to tease a desperate moan from him. 

 

He releases Dean's mouth so his husband can settle more comfortably on his side and support the weight of his belly. Just one baby this time but Dean still swelled beautifully with life.

 

Cas pops the cap on the lube and hears Dean's breath hitch at the sound. He drizzles a generous amount on his fingers rubbing them together to warm the slick before returning to Dean's rim to circle it slowly. 

 

When Dean starts to chant  _ please, Cas, please  _ under his breath in a desperate voice he finally relents and pushes a single finger in. He fucks it in and out of Dean's tight heat a few times then adds another. By the time he has three fingers buried deep enough to brush Dean's prostate they're both panting and Cas' cock is leaving slick trails of precome along Dean's thighs.

 

"You're so beautiful like this Dean. I'm going to make you feel so good sweetheart."

 

He pulls his fingers free and uses them to slick up his cock before he lines up to Dean's fluttering rim. He pauses a moment to drop more kisses along freckled shoulders 

 

"You ready Love?"

 

"Yeah Cas, want you."

 

He pushes past the first tight ring of muscle and slowly slides in until his hips press against the soft globes of Dean's ass.

 

"Fuck, Dean, you feel so good."

 

Dean can only whimper as Cas sets a slow pace. Just a gentle rocking of his hips. He wants Dean to feel the stretch of being filled up with his cock. 

 

This may very well be the last time they have sex before the baby arrives and Cas wants to take his time.

 

He shifts his hand from where he's been holding Dean's thigh to his husband's belly. Placing his hand on the underside of the large protrusion to cradle the weight of it in his palm. He chuckles when he feels a kick against his hand and moves to grab Dean's hip instead.

 

"Oh god Cas, I'm so full, you feel so big baby, please, please, fuck me baby, come on."

 

This is Cas' favorite part about taking his time. It always drives Dean wild. Has his strong, sexy, husband begging for his cock.

 

Instead of speeding up he starts plucking at Dean's sensitive nipples. Rolling the taunt nubs between his fingers while he mouths at Dean's neck and back.

 

"Touch yourself sweetheart. Let me hear you."

 

Dean starts stroking his dick furiously. His wrist twisting on the end of each upstroke. He's moaning and panting and trying to push back on Cas' cock and Cas knows he's going to fill Dean's ass sooner than planned.

 

"Cas, I'm gonna come, fuck me baby,  _ please _ !"

 

Cas groans low and finally lets himself go and plows into Dean's stretched hole. He grabs his hip again for leverage and fucks in hard. Dean cries out and Cas feels his hole lock down on his cock as Dean covers his own belly in come.

 

"Fuck, Dean, fuck!"

 

Cas slams in one last time before his balls draw up tight and he's emptying his load deep inside his husband. Ropes of hot come paint Dean's insides and Cas loses all thought for a few moments, every nerve ending focused on the place where their bodies join. 

 

When he comes back to himself he's still thrusting in and out gently and when he glances down he lets out a whine at the sight of his come leaking out around his cock.

 

He pulls out gently and takes a minute to catch his breath and steady himself before getting up to grab a wet cloth to clean them with.

 

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

 

He cleans Dean gently to the sound of his husband humming a contented sigh.

 

"Peachy. I feel like my bones have turned to soup. That was perfect Cas."

 

Cas preens a little. He loves making Dean feel good. He drops the cloth into their hamper and slips back into bed.

 

"The only thing that would make this better is if you scoot over here and snuggle me to sleep."

 

"Of course dear."

 

Dean giggles and slaps his thigh as he stretches out along his back again.

 

"I can't wait till I can lay on my stomach again."

 

"Not much longer now and she'll be here. Are you ready?"

 

"As I'll ever be. Sam's gonna bawl like a girl when he finds out we're naming the baby after him."

 

Cas chuckles. Sam was as close as he'll ever get to having a brother and he was just as excited as Dean to see his reaction. 

 

"Sleep for now love. There will be plenty of time to make your brother cry after we get some sleep."

 

Dean shook with laughter but soon his breathing evened out and turned to soft snores.

 

Cas stays awake awhile longer holding Dean. His husband usually ends up pulling away in his sleep, the baby making him overheat, so he wants to keep him in his arms for as long as possible. 

 

"Love you Dean," he drops a kiss to Dean's temple then lets his eyes droop and sleep claim him.

  
  
  


💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚

 

Dean walks gingerly through the front door. His body protesting each step. Cas is right behind him with Sammy sleeping in her car seat. Because their family is so big they had decided it would be easier to wait until Sammy came home to introduce her to her siblings.

 

He finds the rest of his kids in the living room all sitting (squirming) on the couch waiting for them. Sam's in the recliner with a huge grin on his face. Dean's not sure what sort of magic he pulled to keep the obviously excited children in check but he's grateful.

 

Sam hops up to offer him the chair but he waves him off and makes room on the couch in the middle of his kids. He gets his arms around them for a sort of group hug and kisses the top of every head he can reach.

 

He looks up as Cas walks towards them. He's pulled Sammy from her seat and has her cradled in the crook of his arms. The soft look on his face never fails in making Dean's heart stutter. Cas looks so content. As if there isn't a single thing in this world he needs outside of this room.

 

Dean reaches out with grabby hands and Cas chuckles as he settles Sammy into his arms. The kids instantly crowd in close to get a look at their sister.

 

Cas pulls out his camera to snap pictures and take a few videos. He's been very diligent with filling out each one of the kid's babybooks and Dean knows his husband is already thinking of Sammy's

 

His brother is standing off to the side trying to give the kids time to coo over the baby but Dean can see how eager he is to get his own turn. 

 

He wonders how long until Sam starts talking about kids of his own. Sam had had a few rough years after Jess broke things off but he's been seeing Eileen for awhile now and Dean has a feeling she's _the one_ for his little brother.

 

"Get in here ya big moose. I know you want to hold her."

 

Jack moves over to sit in Cas' lap where he's settled in the recliner and Emma and Ben slide to the floor to play with their blocks. The baby no longer holding their interest. Claire and Lenore stay plastered to Dean on one side of the couch leaving the otherside open for Sam to sit and get an armload of baby.

 

"Sam meet Sammy," he can't stop the cheeky grin he gives his brother but it softens at the look on Sam's face as he stares down at his namesake. Dean whips out his phone to capture the moment and if his eyes get a little misty, well, he can still blame it on the hormones.

 

It feels so good to be home.

 

He feels complete. Watching Sam with Sammy, it was like life had come full circle, she was the missing piece and with her home and surrounded by love Dean feels something settle inside him.

 

He looks over at Cas who's watching Sam with a telling shine to his eyes. 

 

This is his family. This is love and chaos and joy. This is his home and he is so amazed he actually gets to spend it with Cas. The man he fell in love with as a teenager, who stood by his side when he lost his father, didn't give up when they got pregnant at eighteen, muddled through the ups and downs of parenting with him, and did it all with kindness and compassion.

 

Cas looks over and catches him staring. Dean smiles and mouths "I love you". 

 

His husband lights up like the sun and Dean knows no matter what might come their way in the future, the man he loves, the family they created, and the home they built together, is all he'll every need.

* * *

                             💚END💙

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Dean has a pregnancy scare that brings up a lot of mixed feelings. It may be triggering for people who struggle with fertility issues or have other pregnancy trauma.


End file.
